A New Ocarina of Time Adventure
by Hyrulian Hero Akai
Summary: A person who loves to play Legend of Zelda games gets sucked into the game and has to start from the beginning and help Link to complete his quest! I know there are alot of these out there but oh well! Story formated to proper style.
1. The Kokiri Forest

"Alright bro, I'm on my way over, just let me finish this thing up on Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time." A thin dark haired boy said down the phone to his friend Rob.

"Ok. When you're done bring it over!" Rob replied before hanging up. Chucking the phone onto the bed the boy continued to play the game.

"Hey watch where you're throwing that!" His sister, Jacque exclaimed as she dodged the flying phone. "Jayson don't play too long. I want to go over to Rob's."

"Fine, I just gotta finish beating up Ganondorf" Jayson mumbled, his eyes fixed intensely on the screen.

Sighing, Jacque stood and headed towards the door. "Okay but don't be too long."

"Hahahaha! Die Dumbass!" Jayson grinned watching a light arrow shoot into the evil king. Suddenly the game froze. "NOOOOOOO!" Just as he touched the console a bright light shot out engulfing him in an instant. A moment later he opened his eyes to find himself in a forest.

"Oh! He's coming to!" Looking to his side Jayson saw a small green haired girl staring happily at him.

"Ugh...where am I?" He groggily asked rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean? You're in the Kokiri forest!" She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh…how?" He stood up get a better view of his surroundings.

Saria gave him a funny look. "What do you mean? You're a Kokiri just like us."

"How though? I'm not from here and I don't have a fairy!"

"Check under your hat." The Kokiri girl tilted her head to one side, a slight smirk etched on her face.

"I'm wearing a hat...?" Reaching up he took off a traditional Kokiri cap to reveal a glowing ball of light. The ball began to flutter around in front of him. "Ahhhhh demon bug!" He yelled swatting the thing madly away.

"Wait stop! What are you doing Jayson?" The fairy squeaked.

"How do you know my name?" He asked after calming down.

"It's me Lilly! Your fairy!" She explained hovering directly in front of his face.

"Bu-but I don't want a fairy!" Jayson complained. Turning around he ran out of Saria's house towards the village exit.

Reaching the exit he was stopped by the Kokiri guarding it. "Hold up! Where do you think your going?" He put a hand out to stop Jayson going any further.

"Ummm out of the forest obviously!"

"You can't. You know if any Kokiri goes out of the forest they will die." The boy remained in the way of the exit.

"I'm not a Kokiri damn it!" Jayson shouted angrily clenching one hand into a fist.

Suddenly, Lilly flew out of his hat. "Jayson! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! Please we have to find Link and go to see him."

"Damn fairy…" He sighed. "Fine. Wait...did you say Link?"

"Yes."

"This could get interesting then…" Running towards Link's house, Jayson climbed up the wooden ladder. Waiting outside he heard a voice of another fairy.

"Come on Link! The Great Deku Tree has summoned us!"

"Fine...just quit yelling in my ear will you?" Stepping outside Link saw a child about his age with ebony black hair wearing a bright red version of the Kokiri tunic.

"Woah... uh hi there." Jayson said, a little shocked at seeing Link in the flesh.

"Uh... who are you?" Link asked wondering where this boy had come from.

"My name is Jayson and this is my fairy partner Lilly."

"My name is Link and I guess this is my fairy partner Navi."

"Well then shall we go see the Great Deku Tree?" Jayson slid down the ladder ready to get going.

"I guess." Link replied sliding down after him. They began walking toward the Deku Tree's Meadow.

"Shit." Jayson stopped when he realized something.

"What's wrong?" Link asked looking slightly concerned.

"I forgot that Mido won't let us through without a sword and shield."

Link thought for a moment. "Where do we get those?"

"This way." Jayson led Link to the hole in the back of the Kokiri training area. "Crawl through there, I'll go get the shields."

"You sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Yah I'm sure." Jayson watched Link crawling through before going to get the shields. "Ok, now time to get those 80 rupees." Cracking his knuckles he got to work. "Oh Mido…"

Five minutes later Link returned with two swords. " Do you have the shields?" He asked giving Jayson one of the swords.

"Yah." Jayson handed him a deku shield. "Let's go see the great Deku Tree now."

As the two boys ran past Mido into the Deku Tree's Meadow, Link noticed Mido was looking rather scared.

"What happend to him?" Link asked.

"Lets just say that he won't be messing with us anytime soon." Jayson replied with a smirk.

"Great Deku Tree! We have returned with Link and Jayson!" Navi exclaimed.

"It is good that you have returned, I have much to tell you. Link and Jayson will you hear my tale?" The old tree's voice rumbled all around them. Both of them nodded.

After the tree had finished its long speech and made sure they both understood what they had to do it was time to begin.

"Enter Brave Link and Jayson and you too Lilly and Navi. They will guide you on your quest. If ever you get into trouble turn to them." The mouth of the Deku Tree slowly opened. The adventure had began.


	2. Inside the Great Deku Tree

**Authors note: HI ppls! sorry I forgot this in the last chap. Anyways just a few things before I start this chap. Thanks To Karen for letting me steal her ideas as well as teaching me to write in this style. Thanks to Sakura for getting me really wanting to write this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I dont own legend of Zelda._

The inside of the Deku Tree was eerily quiet, the only light coming from the entrance. In the center of the room was a large hole covered by a thick sticky cobweb. Looking up they could see wide ledges winding around the walls.

"Okay, now that we are in here what do we do?" Link asked.

"Break the curse, duh." Jayson replied.

"Gee I figured that much."

"Well, we find the source of the curse and destroy it." Jayson shudders at the thought of fighting Queen Gohma for real.

"Well how exaclty do we get to this 'source'?"

"Easy, we start by climbing those vines, then we find the dungeon weapon, then we make our way to the end of the dungeon." Jayson points to a wall covered in vines.

"Ah."

They walk over to the wall and start to climb it. When they reach the wall they notice a whole lot of big ugly spiders.

"Those are Skulltulas." Lilly stated

"Their weakness is thier soft underbelly." Navi added.

"See, this is why I didn't want a fairy." Jayson said.

"Why is that?" Link questioned.

"Simple, they are always stating the obvious and telling you how to walk and climb things and open doors and stuff like that."

"How is their weakness obvious?"

"Well, it may not be to you...but i've done this sort of thing alot before, so I know all about these things."

"Whatever." Link said walking over to the nearest door.

"To open the door, stand in front of it and press the A button." Navi said.

"Uhhh Navi? Are you on crack or something?" Link asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The fairy responded.

"Nothing."

As Link approached the door wondering how to open it with Jayson right behind him the door magically opened.

"Now _that_ is cool." Jayson said as he gawked at the door.

Inside was a lone dekuscrub. When they had both entered the room, the door closed behind them and locked, and the deku started shooting nuts at them. Link not paying attention, was hit by a few of them.

"Hahahahaha. Man Link, you gotta pay more attention." Jayson managed to choke out while holding his sides.

"Yah, real funny." Link grumbled

"I thought so."

Jayson holds up his shield and deflects the nuts back at the scrub. Then goes and stands on where the patch of grass it had been on.

"Ouch. Okay, stop if you promise to let me go ill tell you a secret." It said.

"No dice." Jayson prepares to strike it with his sword.

"No!" Link shouted!

"What? Let me guess. You want to hear the secret."

"Yes."

Jayson sighs.

"Fine."

"If you jump off a cliff thats really high and you roll when you hit the ground you wont take any damage." The thing squeaked. Then ran off.

"Wait here. I'm gonna go get something in the next room. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Jayson runs into the next room and appears a few minutes later with two slingshots in hand.

"I'm assuming that the sling shot is the weapon you were refering to eariler?"

"Yes."

A few seconds later they were out in the main room again climbing up the walls after shooting down the skulltula.

"Watch out." Lilly warned.

"What now?" Jayson asked looking at the ball of light hovering over his head.

"Thats a Big Skulltula. It's more dangerous than its smaller counterpart."

"No doy." _Mental note: Kill fairy._

After they slay the big spider Jayson walks to the ledge and points at something on the ground.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" Link queries as he slowly moves towards the ledge and looks over.

"That." Jayson moves behind Link.

"What?"

"Look there."

"Are you sure you're not seeing thiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII---------" Link screamed as he went flying off the ledge."

"Well, that was more entertaining than I thought it would be. I'd better go after him now so he doesn't get killed. In the immortal words of Edward Elric on crack: ' WHEEEEEEE! GIANT PICKLE!' Jayson screams as he takes a deep breath and jumps off the ledge.

"OWCH!" Link yelled as Jayson landed on top of him.

"You might want to get out of the way next time dimwit."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DIMWIT?"

"Ummm you obviously. But now isn't the time to argue. We have work to do."

"Your right."

When they stopped arguing and looked around they noticed the room was split into two sides by a huge pool of water.

"Great now what do we do Jayson?"

"Well, we have to get up to that side of the room and burn that web to get down to fight the boss. I think I know how we can get over there but as for burning the web...I have no clue. At least if we do it my way.""Jayson, I have an idea." Lilly spoke up.

Jayson sighs but decides to let the annoying "Demon bug" speak.

"Ok, shoot. Not like I have any ideas."

"Why don't you use your special power?"

"Errr... my 'special power'?"

"Yes, don't you remember? Recently you have been able to summon flames at will."

"Really... you know Lilly, if what you say is true you might be useful after all."

"I'm already useful though!" Lilly complained.

"Alright Link, here is my idea." He whispers something inaudiable to the fairys in Link's ear.

"It could work." If you can swim well.

"I didnt spend two years on the swim team for nothing."

They swim over to the part of the floor with the web on it, Link gets on Jayson's shoulders, climbs up, and then pulls Jayson up after him.

"That...wasn't...too...hard." Link huffed.

"Now then, Lilly. How do I summon these flames." Jayson asked anxiously.

"You said you just concentrated on fire and you were able to do it.

"Fine then, let's try this then. He concentrates as Lilly instructed on fire and as he did he felt the flame forming in his hands. POWER OF FIRE!" He yelled as he burned the web away.

"WOAH. THAT WAS COOL." Link said in awe.

"Oh...man...thats...draining." Jayson said as he fell into the hole.

"JAYSON!" Lilly screamed.

"Hold on! I'm comming." Link said jumping down the hole after Jayson.

Link lands in a room filled mostly with water. Ahead of him Jayson is getting up after landing on a heart thingy.

"Ah...that helped a little bit." he stated.

"What do we do here?"

"Simple. See those deku scrubs up there?"

"Yes."

"We take em out in the order: 2,3,1."

"Okay...but why."

"Don't question me. Just do it."

"Fine."

They take out the deku scrubs, pick up the heart thingys they drop and enter the lair of Queen Gohma. As they enter, the door slams shut behind them. They see a big green eye on the celing, and it drops to the floor to reveal the Boss.

"What is that?" Link stammers.

"That would be the boss." Jayson replied.

"It's Queen Gohma! Her weekness is her eye!" Navi told Link.

"Did you hear" Lilly started

"If you ask me if I heard what Navi said, im gonna take my sword and chop your wings off." Jayson interupted.

Lilly flies back into Jayson's hat. As he throws a deku nut at the gaint arachnid blinding it.

"Now Link! We have to slash her in her eye!"

"Right!"

The boys run up to the spider and slash it a few times before it gets back up and climbs on the celing.

"Now what?" We can't hit it with deku nuts while it's on the celing!

"Take out your slingshot and shoot it moron!" Jayson starts shooting seeds at Gohma.

Link takes out his slingshot and does the same.

"Yah! I hit it!" Link Exclaimed.

"Well, don't just stand there! Go attack it!"

"Right!" Link rushes up and finishes Gohma off with Jayson's help. As the spider disintegrates, 2 heart containers and a blue light appear.

"Take a heart container and go into the light. Then were done in here"

"Ok." Both boys enter the light and appear in front of the GDT.

"Well done Link and Jayson thou hast verliy proven thy courage and wisdom." It spoke.

"Thank you Great Deku Tree." They both said.

"I have more to tell thee. Will thou hear my story?"

"Yes."

After another really long story.

"Now you two must travel to hyrule caslte where thou shall surley meet princess of destiny."

"We shall Great Deku Tree."

"Take this. It is the spiritual stone of the forest, the Kokiri Emerald which the desert man wanted so badly that he cast the death curse upon me."

A shining green stone appears out of nowhere and floats down into Link's hands.

I entreat thee Navi...Lilly...good...bye.

"Let's get going to Hyrule Castle Link." Navi said.

"Come on Jayson, there is nothing we can do for him." Lilly stated as she flew ahead.

"I suppose your right Lilly."

"Goodbye Great Deku Tree." Navi said before flying off.

As they walked out of the GDT meadow they saw Mido once again blocking the way.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"Uhhhh." Link replied.

"Move out of the way Mido. Before you wind up on the ground crying for Saria." Jayson growled.

"You killed the Great Deku Tree didn't you?"

Link lowered his head as if in shame.

"Mido once again move or your gonna regret that you didn't.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to" Mido suddenly stopped talking.

Link looked up to see Jayson had Mido by the throat.

"I warned you Mido. Jayson proceeds to beat the shit out of Mido. When he finishes he throws Mido to the ground. Now get!" Jayson threatened stomping his foot.

"AHHHHHH! Mido ran off like a sissy coward. SARIA!"

"Heh. Shall we get going Link?"

"Yah. The sooner we get away from Mido the better."

They walk out of the forest and onto the bridge connecting the Kokiri forest to Hyrule field. Saria is standing there waiting for them.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

Link and Jayson walk up to Saria.

"Yes, we are." Jayson said.

"Saria." Link said noticing the tear in her eye.

"But that's ok because we'll be friends forever won't we?

"Of course we will Saria." They both answered

"I knew... that you would leave the forest... someday, Link... and you too Jayson because you were always different from me and my friends... I want you two to have these ocarinas please take good care of them. She hands Link a small light brown ocarina decorated with green patterns.

"Thank you Saria, its beautiful." He says as he embraces her.

Link then walks out of the tunnel and into Hyrule field.

"Jayson, these past few months I feel have been important to us. Even though i've only known you for these few months I feel a special connection to you.

"I feel the same way Saria. After all you are my best friend in all the forest."

"It's more than that. I'm everyone's best friend in the forest expcept Mido. I heard what you did to him by the way."

"Uh...hehe."

"Thank you for sticking up for Link. Mido got what was comming to him.""Oh. Yah, he was annoying me the way he was always putting Link down.""Anyway I only feel a bond this deep with one other person in the forest: Link. I was out the last couple of nights making you this special gift to remember me by."

She hands him a black ocarina with intricate red designs carved into it and a ruby embedded into the mouthpiece.

"Saria it's...wow."

"I'm glad you like it. I went deep into the Sacred Forest Meadow to find the perfect wood to make this. Ebony wood.

Link comes back into the tunnel.

"Saria, it's the best gift i've ever gotten. Thank you. I will cherish it." He told her.

Saria moves closer and embraces Jayson and Link. "I will miss you both." She whispered.


	3. Hyrule Field and Lon Lon Ranch

**A/N: Hi everyone. Im back again. Once again i'd like to say thanks to a few people before i get on with the fic. Sakura and Phoenix, thanks for reviewing im glad you like this story so far. Karen, thanks for helping me with things in this fic and again for lettting me steal ur ideas . Oh yeah, i'd like to adress something that was brought to my attention by Karen. You will notice that in this chapter I will be reffering to another girl as my sister. Jacque is my real sister in this fic. The other girl however is more like my adopted sister. We are so close IRL that she is like family to me. So that explains that. Now on with the fic!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ. _

As Link and Jayson left the Kokiri forest, Saria's final words echoed in Link's mind. "_When you play my Ocarinas, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit._"

"So, where is this castle at Jayson?" Link asked as they stepped out of the forest and into the vast field of Hyrule.

"It's on the other side of the field. We will be lucky if we reach it by night." Jayson said.

"Hoo Hoo. Hello there boys." An owl which was sitting on a tree just before they entered the field itself suddelny spoke.

"Ah, greetings oh wise Kaepora Gaebora. Former Sage of Light. Jayson answered with a bow. _Great...i've still got to deal with this stupid owl._

"Hello." Link said.

"You boy, how do you know of me?"

"I know many things about this land of Hyrule."

"I see, if you wouldn't mind please come with me for a minute so I can talk to you in private."

"Fine, but this cannot take long. Link and I must get to the castle."

"What about me?" Link whined.

"Do not worry my young friend, this will not take long." Kaepora hooted flying off into Hyrule Field where Jayson was standing.

"So then oh wise Light Sage, what is it you wish to talk to me about?" _I cannot believe im sucking up to this owl..grr well it did used to be a sage. Owl or not, it must still have some of it's sage powers._

"Tell me, do the words 'Hero of Time' mean anything to you?"

"Yes, they do. It is Link's destiny to ------

"That is enough."

"Very well."

"It is clear to me that you are to become the '_Light of Darkness' _in this world."

"Don't you mean the Light in the Darkness?"

"No. You will understand when you get older."

"As you say." _Stupid owl..never gives a straight answer._

"Jayson! The sun has almost gone down!" Lilly exclaimed as she flew out of Jayson's hat.

"You will need to be on your way if you are to make it to the castle before night."

"Right. Let's get going Link?" Jayson called.

"We will meet again. Hoot indeed." Kaepora said as he flew off.

"Who was that wierd owl?"

"He is known as Kaepora Gaebora."

"What does he want with us?"

"He is a guide sent by the goddesses to help us on our quest."

"Oh. Woah! What is that?" Link asked pointing to Lon Lon Ranch.

"That is Lon Lon Ranch. It is also where we will be spending the night."

"Why?"

"Because, it will be night soon and I don't feel like fighting stall children tonight."

As they walk into the ranch, Link looks around amazed at the size of the place. They walk into the fenced in area of the ranch where all the horses are and see a young girl with shoulder length red hair singing.

"Oh hello there. Are those Faries? Does that mean you from the forest? My name is Malon. Nice to meet you fairy boys."

"Uhh... hi. Im Link."

"My name is Jayson." It's nice to meet you too Malon."

"That song was very pretty Malon." Link said.

"Thanks fairy boy. Do you want to sing it with me?"

"I can't sing."

"Ok. You can play along with your ocarina then."

"Alright Malon." Link said as he takes out his ocarina and hold it to his lips.

"Try to play along fairy boy." Malon sings 3 notes, repeats the notes, and waits for Link to play them back.

Link plays the notes back to Malon and then when he finishes his ocarina starts to glow.

Jayson meanwhile had been standing against the fence playing various notes on his ocarina. After Link learned Epona's song a familiar melody floats into Jayson's mind. He holds his ocarina to his lips and plays eight notes that appear in his head during the melody. Once he finished his ocarina starts to glow like Link's did.

"Well...thats a new song...but where have I head that melody before...oh, hi there." Jayson said as a black horse no bigger than Epona with a white mane walks up to him and starts nudging his hand.

"You're not as timid as Epona are you?" He begins to stroke the horse's nose.

"Oh my! What did you do fairy boy?"

"What do you mean Malon?"

"I've never seen Shadow act so friendly towards a stranger before."

"Well, I just played a song on my ocarina and Shadow came over."

"He must have liked the song you played fairy boy."

"Say Malon, it's getting late and Link and I need a place to rest for the night."

"The two of you are welcome to stay the night here fairy boy. My dad is up at the castle on a milk delivery.

"He probably fell asleep."

"Teehee. What a thing for an adult to do."

"Listen, Link and I are heading to the castle tomorrow. If you want you can come with us and we'll find your dad for you."

"Oh. That would be great fairy boy! Here take this cuccoo egg."

"Thanks."

"It will hatch soon. When it does you can use it to wake up my dad."

"Ok. Hey Link! Are you ready to get some sleep?

"Yah, I am. We are spending the night here right?"

"Yes. Malon said we could use her dad's room."

"Right then. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight! Link announced.

"I think I'm going to turn in too. Goodnight fairy boys."

"I think i'm going to go see Shadow again before I go to bed."

Jayson walks out of the house and into the stables. There a young girl with light brown neck length hair and a sky blue tunic on sits feeding shadow.

_No way...it cant be...can it?_ Ashley? He asked.

"Yes, thats my name. Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me? Your own 'brother'? I'm hurt. A smirk slowly appears on his face.

"Jayson? Is that really you? It is! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to see you!" She cried running up to and embracing him.

"Hey sis, nice to see a familiar face around here."

"I was so scared. I don't know how I got here, and I don't know anyone here." She sobbed.

"It' ok Ashley, i'm here now. You aren't alone anymore."

"I was sucked into this world and wound up in some wierd forest with a whole bunch of children dressed in green."

"They would be the Kokiri. Wait...does that mean you have a fairy?"

At this question Lilly flys out of Jayson's hat and almost at the same time, a fairy flies out of a pocket in Ashley's tunic.

"Hello, my name is Rain." The new fairy said.

"Great another fairy to deal with."

"Rain really isn't that bad."

"Ok, I trust you, but if that fairy starts annoying me I will burn her."

"Ashley, why don't you show Jayson your new power."

"In the morning Rain. I'm tired. Goodnight Jayson."

"Are you sleeping out here?"

"Yeah."" I will sleep out here with you tonight so you don't get lonley.

"Thank you."

"Let's get some sleep sis."

"Goodnight."

**A/N: Hey, in case anyone is wondering what song I remembered here is a link where you can listen to it. **http/gh. 


	4. Hyrule Castle

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long, but I got really busy and I just couldnt organize my time well enough to find time to type...that and I'm really lazy lol. Well, this chapter really pissed me off cause it took me forever to find Zelda's whole speech and Im not even sure its in order but yah...anyways here it is.**

_Disclaimer: I dont own LoZ_

The next morning Malon wakes Link up at the crack of dawn so they can get a head start on getting to Hyrule Castle.

"Link, come on time to get up!" Malon said while gently shaking Link in an attempt to wake him up.

"Mmm...5 more minutes Saria..." Link mumbled rolling over.

"Ok, you asked for it." Malon walks out of the room and returns with a cup of water in her hands which she promptly throws on Link.

"AHHH! COLD!" Link cried in surprise. "Malon, what was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up."

" Well you didn't have to throw cold water on me!"

"Say, where is Jayson? I thought he slept up here last night." Malon asked.

"I don't know..he did say something about the stables last night" Link answered

"The stables? But thats where the fairy girl is staying."

"WHAT FAIRY GIRL?"

"A few days ago, a girl from the forest came here, she seemed to have amnesia, so we let her stay here."

"Why don't we go check the stables then?"

"Good idea fairy boy." Malon replied following Link out of the room.

_Meanwhile out in the stables._

"Jayson..time to wake up." Ashley whispered in his ear.

"Huh? Wha?" Jayson stammered

"It's morning."

"Oh yeah? Ok. Give me a minute to stretch." Jayson said with a yawn.

The stable door started to open slowly. Jayson didnt notice because he was stretching, but Ashley did.

"POWER OF WATER!" Ashley called as she shot a blast of water at Link who was the first to enter the door.

"What...the...?" Jayson had stopped stretching when he heard Ashley shout and was staring mouth agape at a soaking wet Link.

"Today...is not...my day." Link pouted.

"Fairy boy, what happened?"

"Ashley soaked him."

"Shouldn't we get heading to the castle now?"

"Yeah probably." Jayson said.

After a few minutes of drying Link off, the four children left Lon Lon Ranch for Hyrule castle and arrived in about 10 minutes.

"Here we are fairy kids." Malon said pointing to the castle.

"Thanks Malon. We will be sure to send your father back if we find him." Link said.

"Yeah, and thanks for taking care of my sister and for letting us lodge at your ranch for the night." Jayson added as the 3 walked into the castle grounds.

"Hey, Link, Jayson! This way! The princess is inside the castle just ahead. Be careful not to get caught by the guards! Ho ho ho hoot!" Kaepora hooted as he flew away.

"Who..was that?" Ashley asked.

"Kaepora Gaebora. Dont worry about him sis."

"Any ideas on how to get in Jayson?" Link asked with a confused look on his face."

"Watch and learn Link." Jayson walked up to the guard and started talking to him. Within a few seconds the gate was open.

"How...?" Link started.

"Dont worry about it Link. Lets just get up to the castle ok?"

"Fine."

After a few minutes of playing hide and hope the guards dont see us they arrived at the castle where they saw Talon fast asleep.

"This should wake him up." Jayson took the cuccoo out of this pocket and held it up to Talon's ear.

"WHA! WHAT IN TARNATION! Can't a fella get a little bit of shuteye around here?"

"You wouldnt happen to be Talon would you?" Link said stepping back so he could look the man in the eyes.

"Yep. Thats me. Talon. Owner of Lon Lon Ranch."

"Umm Malon was looking for you."

"What? Malon was looking for me? Oh i'm gonna get it from her!" He said running off.

"He was wierd..." Navi said flying out of Link's hat.

"Yeah." Lilly and Rain agreed.

"What next Jay?"

"Well...we move these crates so we can get into the palace then it's another round of hide and don't get spotted."

"Oh goody." Link replied in a sarcastic tone.

After what seemed like hours of hiding from the guards Link, Jasyon, and Ashley arrived in Zelda's Courtyard.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked looking at the three strangers who now stood in front of her.

Jayson bowed before her. "I am Jayson."

Ashley did a curtsey. "I'm Ashley."

Link looked confused. "Uhhh..Hiya. My name is Link."

'Strange...they sound somehow... familiar.'

"Oh? What are those? Are those...faries! Then, are you... Are you from the forest? Then...then...you wouldn't happen to have...the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you! That green and shining stone..."

"Yeah, it's right here." Link held up the stone.

"I knew it! Please will you listen to my story?"

"Sure." All three said at once.

"I had a dream...In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule... But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground... The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, two other figures stood beside him. All three were followed by a fairy... I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest... Yes, I thought you might be the ones... Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

"Wow..thats an interesting dream." Jayson said.

"I was spying through this window just now... The other element from my dream...the dark clouds... I believe they symbolize... that man in there! Will you look through the window at him?"

Link moved towards the window. "Why not."

"What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And, he wants to conquer Hyrule... no, the entire world! Link, Jayson, Ashley...now, we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it! You go find the other two Spiritual Stones! Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does, and then defeat him! One more thing... Take this letter... I'm sure it will be helpful to you. My caretaker will show you out. If the guards catch you there will be trouble." Zelda handed them a letter.

A tall woman clad in what looked like armour stood in the middle of the courtyard.

"I am Impa of the Sheikahs. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold. If the castle soldiers find you, there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle. You are a courageous boy... You are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you? My role in the Princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby... There is mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully..." Impa played Zelda's Lullaby and Link and Jayson followed on their ocarinas.

"You will find the next Spiritual stone with the Gorons on Death Mountain." Impa threw a deku nut at the ground and disappeared.


	5. Back to the Forest

**A/N: Hi everyone. Yusuke343 here. Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I know everyone is probally pissed at me. I have had personal things going on since I last updated and they have kept me from updating untill now. However, I will try to update a bit more often from now on. Can't guaruntee anything but I will try. I hope you like this chappy. Oh yeah, if you like Fullmetal Alchemist, I suggest you read the fic known as Fullmetal Alchemist The next Homunculus. The link didnt show up so here it is broken down. (fanfiction dot net slash 1068969 slash) The slash goes right after and before the numbers.**

_Disclaimer: I dont own LoZ, however I do own most LoZ games. _

After Impa had disappeard, Jayson spoke up. "You know..since we are going to an active volcano, we should really get some better shields and get Ashley a sword and shield."

Link gave Jayson a confused look. "How do you know it's an active volcano?"

"I just know." Jayson leaned over and whispered something in Ashley's ear, then he began to run back towards the Kokiri forest. Link turned to Ashley.

"Where is he going?"

Ashley smirked. "To get me some weapons."

"From where?"

"The forest." Ashley turned around and began heading back towards Hyrule market place.

"Now where are _you_ going?"

"To get us some better shields. Jayson told me to have you wait here."

"But why?" Link whined. Navi flew out of Link's hat and bonked him on the head.

"Stop whining like a baby."

"But I want to go!"

Rain couldnt stand listening to Link whine anymore. She flew out of Ashley's hat.

"I dont see why he can't come."

"Because Jayson said so."

"Why is that a reason? Jayson isnt Link's boss."

Ashley sighed. "Fine Link, you can come. However, let me do all the talking."

Link nodded in agreement and followed Ashley into the bazzar.

The shopkeeper looked down at Ashley and Link. "What do you need?" He growled.

"I need three Hylian shields and the guard at Death Mountain gate said we should come here." Ashley replied.

"Well then, I have to give you a special discount. That will be 180 Rupees."

Ashley handed the man the money, took the shields, and walked back out into the field.

"Why did you lie to that man back there Ashley?"

"What do you mean Link?" Ashley cocked an eyebrow.

"You told that man we knew the guard at Death Mt. gate, and we don't."

Ashley laughed. "Oh that? Jayson told me to say that or else they would be too much to afford."

'How does he know these things?' Link scratched his head as he pondered the question.

* * *

Upon entering the forest, Jayson was greeted by the Kokiri who guards the exit. 

"Hey! You came back! Where is Link?"

"Yeah, I'm only back for a little bit though. Link is waiting for me at the castle. Now where is Mido?"

"I think he is sulking in one of the houses around here."

"Ok, thanks." Jayson ran over to Mido's house and went inside.

Mido looked up when he saw someone enter his house. Noticing it was Jayson, he jumped back.

"What do you want Mr. No Fairy?"

Jayson cracked his knuckles. "Call me that again, I dare you."

Mido turned around and ran behind his bed. He emerged a few seconds later with a dagger in hand. "Alright Mr. No Fairy. Fight me then."

"Mido..you dont stand a chance." Jayson withdrew his Kokiri sword and Deku shield.

Mido charged at Jayson who side stepped and knocked the dagger out of Mido's hands. He then took the dagger for himself.

"Huh..this sword is nice..Black hilt..with the three spiritual stones carved into it. A red blade to match. I think I will keep this."

Mido charged at Jayson again. Jayson tripped Mido, then proceeded to beat him up.

"Don't try and fight me again Mido. If you know whats good for you." Jayson then ran off towards the lost woods.

Upon entering the woods, Jayson heard a familiar melody that seemed to be coming from all around him. "I always did hate this part of the game." He mumbled. Looking around, he decided to try and find the Skullkid, then he would know to go the opposite way. Taking the path to the left, he noticed the target that was up in the tree.

"At least I'm going the right way. A bit of target practice wouldnt hurt." He took out his slingshot and hit three perfect bullseyes, a deku scrub then came out and shot a bigger seed bag at him before returning back to its home. After a couple more hours of wandering, Jayson finally found the Sacred Forest Meadow.

Jayson sighed. "That forest is alot longer than it was in the game." He quickly killed the wolfos and proceeded to where he knew Saria to be. Making his way through the maze and defeating many mad scrubs along the way, he finally reached Saria.

"I've been waiting for you, Jayson! This is the Sacred Forest Meadow. It's my secret place! I feel... This place will be very important for both of us someday. That's what I feel. If you play the Ocarina here, you can talk with the spirits in the forest."

"It's nice to see you again too Saria."

"Would you like to play the Ocarina with me?"

"Sure. I love the song you are playing. Can you teach me?"

"Ok, try to follow along with the melody I will play. Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are."

Saria held her ocarina to her lips and played 6 notes. Jayson copied her perfectly.

"Great! Great! Please don't forget this song! Do you promise?"

"I promise Saria."

Saria reaches into her tunic pocket and pulls out a deep purple ocarina with intricate silver designs on it and hands it to Jayson.

"Please give this to Ashley. She ran out of the forest before I could give it to her."

"Not a problem Saria."

"When you want to hear my voice, play Saria's Song. You can talk with me anytime..."

"Thanks, I have to get back to Link and Ashley now." Jayson turned around and walked out of the Sacred Frest Meadow.


	6. Death Moutain

**A/N: Hi agian...yeah not much to say other than sorry it has been taking me so long to update, I have had a bit of a writers block with this...enjoy . Oh yeah! Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ_

A few hours after leaving the Sacred Forest Meadow, Jayson met back up with Link and Ashley. He handed Ashley the ocarina that Saria had given him for her as well as her new Kokiri sword which he got form Mido, he took out his own ocarina.

"Follow along you two. There is a new song you need to learn." He told them before playing Saria's song.

Link got the song on the first try, but it took Ashley a few times to learn it. After they had both learned the song, the trio began their walk towards Kakariko Village. Upon arriving in the village, Jayson headed towards the graveyard. Link, not wanting to delay the mission decided to head towards the Death Mountain gate. Not wanting to get left behind, Ashley followed after Jayson.

Walking up to the guard, Link handed him the letter from Princess Zelda.

"Oh! This letter...surley this is Princess Zelda's handwriting. These people are Link, Jayson, and Ashley. They are under my orders to save Hyrule." He looked down at Link and began to laugh. "Bwahahaha! What game is our princess playing now? Where are these other two.?"

"They went to the graveyard for some reason. I need to get up Death Mountain though!"

"Okay, Mr. Hero...I will let you go up the mountain. However, could you do me a favor next time you go to Hyrule Castle Town? My little boy has been bugging me for a popular mask, but I can't leave my post to go get it for him."

Link nodded. "Sure, I can do that for you."

The guard tapped his spear butt on the ground and the gate opened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the graveyard, Jayson and Ashley had stopped at a large grave in the very back. A mound of dirt shaped like the Triforce lay at the base. Stepping on it, Ashley played Zelda's lullaby as Jayson instructed her. The sky overhead turned dark as the rain started to fall. Once the song was finished, a bolt of lightning struck the tomb blowing it up. Entering the hole, Keese began attacking them. Taking out his slingshot, Jayson quickly destroyed them. The door in front of them opened revealing a new passage.

"The room we are about to enter has alot of acid pools in it and some re-dead too. Stay close." Jayson warned.

Ashley nodded and followed close behind.

The room was just like Jayson had described it. Acid and re-dead monsters everywhere. They quickly ran past the re-dead and jumped over the acid to reach the next room where a tablet with writing on it sat. Walking up to the tablet, Ashley read the inscription.

"The rising sun will eventually set, A newborn's life will fade From sun to moon, moon to sun...Give peaceful rest to the living dead."

"Now play the melody inscribed at the bottom."

Taking out her ocarina again, she carefully played the six notes. When she finished the ocarina began to glow. Jayson took out his own ocarina and played the melody from memory. His ocarina began to glow too.

"Now that we have that done, we should meet Link on Death Mountain."

After making it out of the Royal Family's tomb, they headed towards the exit of the graveyard. On the way, Jayson noticed something odd. There was an extra grave with flowers in front of it.

'Thats odd...it wasn't there in the game.' Walking behind it, he pushed it forward and a treasure chest appeared.Opening it he found a staff inside. It was royal blue with gold symbols on it. He picked it up and threw it down almost as soon as he had.

"Whats wrong Jayson?"

"That staff froze in my hand!"

Ashley bent down and picked up the staff. "It isn't freezing me." Suddenly it began to glow. A female voice echoed in her mind.

"Ashely, chosen warrior of water, I bestow upon you this staff. It's powers will greatly aid you in your quest. Use it well."

The staff shrunk down to allow her to put it away in a pocket of her tunic.

Following Jayson out of the graveyard, they headed towards the gate.

"What was up with the staff glowing like that?"

"I don't know...someone's voice in my head said this staff would greatly aid me."

"That's odd. Oh well."

Upon reaching the gate, the guard stopped them.

"Sorry, but it isn't safe for kids to climb this mountain. I can't let you through."

"We're have orders to save Hyrule." Ashley protested.

"So you two must be Jayson and Ashely then. Your friend Link is already climbing. You had better hurry if you want to catch him."

Thanking the guard, they began running. It didn't take them long to find Link who was having trouble killing a tektite. It kept jumping just as he slashed. Taking out his Kokiri sword, Jayson threw it at the tektite killing it in the air. Link turned around to see them coming up the path.

"What took you so long?" Link called.

"I could ask you the same question." Jayson called back. Picking up his sword, he put it back in the sheath.

"Come on boys, let's keep going. We need to get those spiritual stones before Ganondorf does."

Continuing up the mountain, the group ran into several more tektites. Killing them with relative ease, they reached a part where the path went two ways. Jayson pulled Ashley off to the side just as a Goron came rolling down the path. Link wasn't quick enough to dodge and got run over by it. He glared at Jayson who just smirked. After a few more minutes of walking, they reached the entrance to the Goron city. Entering, Link looked around in awe at the sheer size of the place.

"Come on Link, we have to go see the Goron chief."

Link nodded and followed close behind.


	7. Goron City

**A/N: Hi ppl...first thing...yes, I did change my pen name...why? I just think this is cooler XD and two, I appologize for this being so late and so short at that. I just dont have anything planned out for the cavern yet and I have been distracted with personal things again. Enjoy **

It didn't take the group long after entering the Goron city to find out that the chief of the Gorons had sealed himself into his room declaring that he will not open his door to any but the messenger of the royal family. Walking down to the lowest floor, they arrived at the chief's door. Link banged on the door and began yelling something about the princess and being the messenger of the royal family. Jay merely sighed, pulled out his ocarina and played Zelda's lullaby. The door slowly opened and Link went tumbling into the room much the amusement of Jay and Ashley.

"What? Who are you three? When I heard the melody of the royal family I expected their messenger, not a bunch of kids! Does the king think so low of his sworn brother that he sends kids to me? Go away!" The chief bellowed.

"Now what?" Link asked. "He told us to leave. How are we gonna get the spiritual stone now?"

"Do you remember Saria's song, Link?"

Link nodded. "Of course I do!"

"Then play it for him. Trust me, it will work."

Link removed his ocarina from his tunic and played Saria's song. After he had done so, the chief began dancing around wildly. Jay who had been facing the chief the whole time turned around to face Link.

"I told you soooooo." Just as he was finishing, the chief who was still dancing wildly around the room knocked him into the nearby wall. 'That...hurt...I don't get it...he never moved around in the game.' Rubbing his head he got back up only to be knocked down again by the over excited Goron leader.

"Oh! What a hot beat! I couldn't control myself! I just felt like dancing and now all my anger has melted away! I am Darunia leader of the Gorons. What do you need?"

"My name is Link and that's Ashley and Jay. We are on a mission to save Hyrule and we need the spiritual stone of fire." Link responded.

Darunia frowned at this. "You want the spiritual stone of fire too?"

"Too? Who else wants it?"

"A little while ago a man of the desert dressed in black came here and placed a huge rock in front of the dodongo's cavern saying 'Give me the spiritual stone of fire and I will open the cave for you!' the spiritual stone of fire better known as the Goron's Ruby is this race's sacred treasure and I would not hand it over."

"We need that stone though!"

"If you want the stone, prove yourselves heroes and go defeat the monsters within the cavern. I will give you these so that even puny children such as yourselves can lift bomb flowers." He handed each of them a Goron bracelet.

The group thanked the chief and went back outside.

"Anyone have an idea how to unblock the cave so we can get in there?" Link asked.

"I saw a bomb flower overlooking the rock on the way up here. It was over there." Ashley pointed to it.

Link ran over to the flower, picked up the bomb and threw it over the edge. The bomb landed on the rock and blew up sending shards of rocks flying everywhere. "Yah! I did it!" He called back.

Running back down the hill, the trio arrived at the entrance to Dodongo cavern. Walking inside they noticed that they needed to blow up another wall that was in the way. Ashley picked up a bomb and set it down. Jay shot a fireball from his hand and blew it up. After the dust had settled they found themselves standing in front of a huge dodongo skull.

"Well, lets get this mission started!" Link declared charging bravely into the cavern with Jay and Ashley following close behind.


	8. Dodongo's Cavern

**A/N: Hi everyone! I actually got this chapter out faster than I expected...I will try and get the next chapter out later this week. Enjoy.**

The inside of the Dodongo's Cavern was hotter than the trio had expected. Link and Ashley looked like they were about to faint from the heat while Jay didn't seem to have any trouble at all. Something was different about the cavern this time around and Jay knew it, he just couldn't put his finger on it. The group slowly walked into the cavern, in front of them was a giant skull with its mouth wide open. Some sort of door appeared to be just inside. Jay turned to say something to Link but something strange had happened, time had stopped. Seeing something move out of the corner of his eye, he turned around to see a boy dressed entirely in red with the same colour hair staring at him with piercing blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you...and what do you want?" Jay moved his right hand to his back where the Kokiri sword was sheathed and his left hand down to his right side where the sword he had taken from Mido was sheathed.

"Heheheheeh! You don't remember me? I'm hurt. However, you should remember me...after all...it's because of you that I'm here."

Jay glared at the new comer. It was true that he looked really familiar, but he couldn't figure out why. "I don't have a clue who you are, but if you want to fight then I'm more than ready."

The boy frowned. "I have no need to fight with a weakling such as you right now. However, keep training and perhaps one day we will fight. For now, I leave you these bomb bags."

After his little speech, the boy disappeared and time picked up where it had left off. Link immediately spotted the bomb bags the stranger had left behind and picked one up.

"What in the name of Farore is this?" He asked.

Jay sighed. "That Link, would be a bomb bag. Inside are the bombs we need to defeat the boss of this dungeon who is through the door ahead of us."

Ashley picked up the remaining one and ran towards the door. "Come on! The faster we beat this boss the faster we can save Hyrule!"

Link and Jay ran after her and caught up just as she was going through the door. Once in the room, the floor began to crumble rapidly beneath their feet. A moment later and the trio found themselves tumbling down into a large circular room with a giant dinosaur like creature and a pool of lava.

"Watch out!" All the fairies said at once. "That's King Dodongo! His only weakness is his stomach. You need to get him to eat some of your bombs!"

"One more word out of you fairies and I think I know what we're going to have for lunch today." Jay threatened as a flame appeared on the tip of his finger.

The fairies quickly retreated under the hats of their partners just as King Dodongo unleashed a huge wave of fire at the group.

"Duck!" Link called.

Jay and Ashley side-stepped the flames while Link ducked, the flames just missing him.

King Dodongo took a few steps towards the group and began to inhale. Seeing his chance, Link ran up and threw one of his bombs into the monster's mouth. When it swallowed, the bomb exploded in it's chest causing it to fall to the ground in pain. Seeing their chance, the trio rushed up and slashed away at the giant dinosaur. After a couple dozen hits from each, King Dodongo squealed in pain before curling into a ball and rolling into the wall which bounced it into the lava in the middle of the room. Almost instantly the lava hardened trapping the creature forever. After it's defeat, three heart shaped gems and a blue portal appeared. Each hero grabbed a gem and then walked into the portal. Everyone wound up just outside the entrance to the cavern where they were greeted by a still over-excited Darunia.

"It's me, Darunia! Well done! Thanks to you, we can once again eat the delicious rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs burst! Kids, I like you hows about you and I become sworn brothers and sister? No, there's no big ceremony involved! Just take this as a token of our friendship!"

After he had said this, a bright red light floated down into Jay's hands and transformed into the spiritual stone of fire. Then, the same colour light shone from his newest sword. Removing it from the sheath, he noticed that now both the Kokiri Emerald and the Goron Ruby were lit up.

"Thank you Darunia." They all said.

"Brothers and Sister! You'll keep brushing up on you skills as you travel, won't you? You should go see the Great Fairy on top of Death Mountain! She will power you up! Hey, everybody! Let's see our brothers and sister off!"

Several Gorons dropped down and surrounded the trio.

"How bout a Goron hug!" They said.

"Retreat!!!!!" Link screamed.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ashley said as she ran for the path that lead to the top of Death Mountain with Jay on her heels.

Soon they reached a place on the mountain where fiery rocks rained down upon them. Holding their Hylian shields above their heads, they made a dash for the wall that they would climb to get to the great fairy. Jay and Link noticed several Skulltulla climbing the wall too, so Jay shot a few down with fireballs while Link used his slingshot to dispose of the rest. After scaling the wall, they found themselves face to face with Kaepora Gaebora who was unusually silent as he watched them open the way to the great fairy.

"Welcome young heroes! I am the Great Fairy of Power! I'm going to grant you a sword technique. Receive it now!"

Once she had said this, everyone's swords began to glow a different colour. Jay's began to glow a bright red, Ashley's was glowing deep blue, while Link's sword started glowing forest green.

"Next time you are at Hyrule Castle, please pay my friend a visit. I am sure she will increase your powers also. When battle has made you weary, please come back to see me." She said before returning into her fountain.

Exiting the fountain, Link noticed that Kaepora was still waiting where he was when the trio went in. Walking up to him Link decided to see what he wanted.

"Umm...excuse me" Link started.

"Greetings to you young heroes. If you wish, I will take you down the mountain." Kaepora interrupted.

"Yes! I don't feel like walking down the mountain again!" Link said.

"Very well, then each of you grab onto my talons and I will carry you down."

Doing as the owl instructed, each of them grabbed onto his talons and held on tight. Within a few minutes, they were back down in Kakariko village. Before Kaepora left, Jay left the owl a little present on it's tail feathers that would soon grow into a flame which would hopefully incinerate the annoying owl once and for all.

"So, where do we go next Jay?" Link asked.

"Oh! I know this one!" Ashley exclaimed. "We have to go to the Zora's domain!"

Jay smiled and nodded. "Thats right, so lets get going."

With that, the young heroes exited the village and headed for the location of the final spiritual stone: Zora's Domain.


	9. JabuJabu's Belly

The trip to Zora's Domain hadn't taken as long as the group had thought it would. After only five minutes of walking, they reached some rocks that formed a blockade which prevented them from going any further. Sitting on a nearby pillar was Kaepora Gaebora. He glared at Jay, then began talking.

"Just ahead lies Zora's Domain. It is said that the Zora are waiting for the messengers of the royal family." He then spread his wings, lifted into the air, and took off.

Ashley turned to Jay. "How are we supposed to get passed these rocks?"

"Well, there are several ways, but you should figure it out on your own." He replied

Link began looking the rocks over. Taking a bomb out, he lit it and threw it at the middle rock. The bomb exploded taking all three rocks with it and clearing the path.

A little further ahead, the water from the river had risen too high and flooded the bridge and most of the area ahead, except for the highest point which was the part closest to the waterfall.

"Damn you Ganondorf!" Jay screamed.

Ashley sighed and closed her eyes. 'If only there was a way to freeze the water.' She thought. 

"Hey Ashley! Can't you use your water powers to clear a path?" Link asked.

Ashley slowly nodded. "I can try." Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, pressed her palms together, then slowly moved them apart. As she did, the water began to part forming a path for them. Beads of sweat began to fall down her face as she worked. "Hurry up! I can't hold it for long!" Almost as soon as she had finished her sentence, the water crashed back together and Ashley went flying backwards into Jay.

Flipping to his feet, Jay helped Ashley up, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Link move." He said before exhaling a stream of fire in an attempt to evaporate the water. However, all he had managed to do was create steam. "Damn." He said, falling on one knee and breathing heavily.

After the steam had cleared, Link noticed that more steam was emanating from inside Ashley's tunic. "I think your tunic is on fire Ashley!" 

Ashley dug into her tunic pockets and removed her staff which was creating the 'steam' which was actually frost. As soon as the staff was in her hands, words flowed into her mind and out of her mouth. "Goddess of wisdom please hear what I ask. Grant me power within my staff! Power of ice!"  
A blast of frost shot from the tip of the staff and froze the water.

"Awesome job Ashley! My turn now! Power of fire!" Jay shot a fireball from his hand at the ice creating a path for the trio to walk on.

Link ran ahead and played Zelda's Lullaby on the platform by the waterfall causing it to open revealing the way into the domain.

Shortly after entering, they ran across a diving game and decided to try it. 

"The rules are simple. For twenty-five rupees you can play. I will throw the rupees into the water and then you dive after them and try to collect them within a forty-five second time limit." The Zora explained.

"I'll go first." Ashley said, handing the Zora her money.

The Zora then threw the money into the water below and waited for her to jump off and retrieve it. 

Ashley just pointed at the water, made a fist, and raised it. Suddenly, the rupees shot up to where Ashley stood encased in spheres of water.

The Zora stood there dumbfounded. "Your time is five seconds! Only our fastest Zora can manage that! You've won this silver scale!"

Jay and Link went at the same time. Each paid the Zora their money and dove in after it. Link finished in plenty of time, but Jay just barely made it. Once they were back on top of the waterfall, the Zora handed them their silver scales, and then they dove off the falls again.

"Alright Ashley, since you are the best swimmer here and you have the water powers, would you go through that hole over there and fetch the bottle on the other side?" Jay asked.

Ashley nodded and swam off. 

"Link, why don't we go stock up on supplies while we wait for Ashley."

"Sounds good to me Jay." 

Link and Jay walked into the Zora store and bought some more deku nuts, seeds, and bombs. After paying for the merchandise, they walked out to find Ashley waiting for them.

She grinned holding up the bottle. "What took you so long slowpokes?" 

Jay grabbed the bottle, removed the note from it, and tossed the bottle to Link.

"Link, go catch a fish from that shallow area over there and meet Ashley and I up by King Zora." 

"Fine." Link said as he ran off towards the fish. 

Ashley followed Jay up to where King Zora sat. Entering the throne room, Ashley and Jay bowed before him.

"What do you two want?" He asked.

King Zora! Your children have been eaten by Jabu-Jabu!" Ashley exclaimed, handing him the note.

Jay inwardly flinched when Ashley said the word 'children'.

'Damn! Ruto was bad enough on her own...now there is at least one more! Shit, that means i'm gonna have to carry one of them through the dungeon!'

"Oh...surely this is Princess Ruto's handwriting. Very well, I shall grant you access to our Guardian deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu." The large king Zora slowly moved to the side to allow the children to pass just as Link came running back with the bottled fish.

After only a few minutes of walking, they reached Jabu-Jabu's shrine where Link dumped the fish in front of the giant fish-like deity. It opened its mouth and sucked the trio inside.

"Eeewww!" Ashley exclaimed. "This is so gross!"

Jay smirked. "Not really." 

Link looked around the room and noticed several bubbles which all held items that appeared to be boomerangs. "Hey Jay! What are those things? And are they holding boomerangs?"

"Those are...ok forget what they are called but they are defiantly holding boomerangs." Jay turned to his fairy. "Lilly, any way we can pop those things without getting hurt?" He asked.

"Those are shabom and I suggest throwing your swords at them because they tend to spew acid when they pop." Lilly replied.

Jay smiled and patted the fairy. "I think I will keep you around after all." He said.

All three kids threw their swords and popped the shabom before retrieving the swords and boomerangs. Once they had them, fanfare music began to play and they heard a voice come out of no where. "You found the boomerang! Use it to hit far off enemies and knock out those little brats once you find them!"

"What was that?" Link asked looking around.

Ashley stared at the ceiling. "I have no idea." 

"Come on!" Jay called from the other side of the room.

Entering through the door they saw three young Zora kids run into a room just off to the right. Following them, the heroes found themselves face-to-face with a jumbo sized jellyfish. 

"Oh crap." Jay cursed. He looked up and saw the Zora kids wrapped in its tentacles.

"Watch out! It's a mega Barinade!" Navi warned as she flew underneath Link's hat.

Link charged fearlessly at it and got knocked back into Jay. "Ow." He said, rubbing his head.

Ashley, being the smart one, took out her boomerang and threw it at the tentacles. "Attack it everyone!" She called, rushing at it and slashing.

Within a few minutes the creature was dead, the group had collected their heart containers, and were warped back outside.

"Ok. Now be good little brats and hand over the spiritual stone of water before I use this boomerang on you." Jay threatened.

Ruto swam up to Jay. "Thanks for saving us, I'm Ruto and this is my brother Rio and my sister Rai. And we were told by our mother to only give this stone to the ones we were gonna marry." She explained before summoning the stone and handing it to Ashley.

"Thats nice and all," Ashley started. "But we're all too young to be married.

Rio smirked. "That's ok. We can wait till we are all grown up."

Ashley cringed at the thought and Jay swam in front of her as Rio began to advance. "Back off fish boy." Jay threatend, unsheathing his sword.

Rai swiftly dove under the water and began to drag Jay under. "Don't be that way cutie." She said while attempting to kiss him.

Through this whole thing, Link was laughing untill Ruto began trying to make moves on him. "Waaaahhh!" He screamed as he began a futile effort to try and swim away.

A few minutes later the trio had broken free of their 'captors' and swam as fast as they could towards the entrance to Zora's Domain.

"We'll see you later." Rai called after the group as they literally ran from the domain to Hyrule Field.


	10. Temple of Time

After a narrow escape from the terrible royal Zora trio, the trios found themselves back in Hyrule Field and on their way back

_**A/N: **__Yeah, I know its been a while…work kept me busy…_

After a narrow escape from the terrible royal Zora trio, the trio of heroes found themselves back in Hyrule Field and on their way back to Hyrule Castle to hand the spiritual stones over to Princess Zelda so that their quest would finally be at an end, or so Link and Ashley thought. Jay however, knew better. As they approached Castle Town, Link noticed that unlike before, it was the middle of the day, and yet the town gate was shut and the torches were lit. The closer they got, the darker the sky got until finally, it began to rain. The gate to Castle Town lowered and out ran a white horse with Impa and Zelda on its back. Before the horse had gotten too far away, Zelda turned around, and threw something at the kids which wound up in the moat. Not long after, a black horse with Ganondorf mounted on it came riding out. He stopped and looked around, he then noticed the heroes.

"Hey you kids! Did you see a white horse ride by here? You must have, which way did it go?" He demanded.

Link, Ashley, and Jay drew their swords; Jay decided to jump at Ganondorf. "Like hell we'll tell you anything GanonDORK!" He shouted, attempting to strike the wizard.

"What did you call me? I would be careful who I insulted if I were you, BOY!" He shouted, blasting Jay with a medium energy ball before shooting smaller energy balls at the Ashley and Link, knocking all three down to the ground.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" He said, kicking his horse and riding off.

After he had left, Jay told Link to go see what Zelda had thrown into the moat.

Upon diving in, Link found the ocarina of time. Picking it up, a vision of Princess Zelda appeared to him. "Link, if you are holding this Ocarina, it means that Ganondorf made his move. You and the others must take the spiritual stones to the alter in the temple of time. Once there, you must play this song." Zelda then proceeded to teach Link the song of Time. "The three of you are Hyrule's only hope." She concluded the vision fading.

When the vision ended, Link found himself out of the moat and standing next to Ashley and Jay. "We have to go to the temple of time, but I have no clue where that is." Link explained, frowning.

"I know where it is. Its a few minutes walk from here." Jay said, running off into the city.

Link and Ashley followed after him and before they knew it, they had arrived at a large white building. "Woah, is this it?" Ashley asked, staring in awe at the temple.

"It's a big, holy looking building…yeah, I think this is it." Link replied, walking up the stone steps and entering the temple. He stood in front of the alter, and placed his spiritual stone there. Jay and Ashley followed suit and placed their spiritual stones there too. Link then took out the Ocarina of Time; he took a deep breath and began to play the Song of Time that Zelda had taught him. Once he was done, the doors directly in front of the alter began to open, revealing the inner room of the temple. Navi and the other fairies flew in ahead of the kids. "Look! It's the legendary _**Blade of Evils Bane! The Master Sword!**_" Navi exclaimed, flying over to it.

As Jay entered the inner room of the temple, he immdeiatley noticed a difference. "What are those other three swords?" He asked, indicating the two stuck into the fire medallion stone and the one stuck into the water medallion stone.

Navi flew around the swords a couple of times. "I'm not sure. I've never seen these swords before." She told the kids.

Rain and Lilly had no clue as what the other swords were either.

Jay thought for a moment. "I've been wondering how this would happen." He mumbled to himself. "It's obvious that Link needs to get the Master Sword to become the Hero of Time, but Ashley and myself wouldn't be able to take it, thus keeping us here for the seven years Link's spirit gets sealed away…so I wonder if these swords will allow us to be frozen in time with Link…guess there is only one way to find out." He finished mumbling to himself and walked over to where the two swords were stuck in the fire medallion. "Link! Go take the Master Sword, Ashley, go get the sword in the water medallion!"

Upon picking up the swords, a bright light enveloped both Link and Ashley and they disappeared. Jay hadn't picked up his swords yet, he knew what would happen once he did. Ganondorf would come in and take the Triforce of Power for himself, thus allowing him to turn the world of the future into a dark and twisted place. He would not allow that to happen, at least not willingly. Sure enough, a few moments later the soon to be Great King of Evil entered the room.

"Foolish children!" He gloated. "As I suspected, you three held the other keys I needed. Now I will enter the Sacred Realm and rule it!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY GANONDORK!!" Jay shouted, now drawing the swords out of sheer instinct. "Oh…SHIT!" He exclaimed as a beam of light engulfed him too. Everything around the heroes had gone black. There was no sound, no sight, and nothing to feel. After what seemed like an eternity, the kids heard their fairies calling out their names.

"Link! Jay! Ashley! Wake up!" They called.

The first thing they saw was water all around them followed by a rather large old man dressed in simple brown robes.

"Welcome young heroes, to the Chamber of Sages. I am Rauru, the Light Sage."

"Arrrgh! I almost had him!!" Jay exclaimed, punching the palm of his hand."

"Almost had who Jay?" Ashley questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked.

Rauru gave Jay a stern look. "It is not your place to destroy Ganondorf, and had you attempted it, you certainly would have died." He explained.

"So um…where exactly are we?" Link wondered aloud.

"As I said before, you are in the Chamber of Sages which is in the Temple of Light which is located in the very heart of the Sacred Realm."

"Why are we here?" Ashley asked of Rauru.

"You are here to stop Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil. However, when you drew the swords you now hold from their resting places, you were too young to be the heroes of legend, so your spirits were sealed away here for seven years. Now together, you must awaken the other five sages who dwell within temples hidden across the land of Hyrule, together we six will be able to help you be rid of Ganondorf forever. Now take this." Rauru raised his hands to the sky and the Light Medallion floated down into Link's hands. Another bright flash of light occurred and the heroes once again found themselves in the Temple of Time.

"Well, that was interesting." Link said, looking down at his now seventeen year old body.

Ashley and Jay both stretched, happy to be back at least close to their ages before they had come to Hyrule. "Well, let's get going. We have five sages to save." Jay said with a yawn.

"It's hard to believe seven years have really passed." Navi said, fluttering out of Link's hat.

"I wonder what all has changed." Rain thought aloud.

"Watch out! Something is in the shadows!" Lilly warned.

Jay swatted his fairy out of the way. "Oh hush. We're in a holy temple. Even if there was something there, I doubt it would be a threat to us." He told her, knowing full well just what was there, but still receiving a shock when Sheik dropped in front of them.

"…Standing there, holding the Master Sword, you really do look like the Hero of Time of which legend speaks." Sheik said to Link, completely ignoring Ashley and Jay.

"Um, who are you, and what do you want?" Ashley asked.

"My name is Sheik; I am the sole survivor of the Sheikah race. I am here to help you by giving you cryptic hints and teaching you songs. Across this land, there are six temples; one in a deep forest, one within an active volcano, one under a vast lake, one within the house of the dead, and one within a goddess of the sand. However, equipped as you are, you would not even be able to enter the temples. If you believe my words, head first to Kakariko Graveyard, you will find useful items there." With that, Sheik took a deku nut in his hand and prepared to throw it.

"Ok! Bye Zelda! See you at the Forest Temple!" Jay called.

Jay's outburst caused Sheik to drop the deku nut in shock, grab him, throw another Deku nut at the ground, and disappear.

Link looked startled at what had just happened. "Was that really Zelda?" He asked.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, I'm more concerned as to where he took Jay. Let's get out of this temple and go find him!"

\Link nodded and he and Ashley rushed out of the temple, swords drawn, not sure what awaited them on the outside after seven years.


End file.
